


Unverhoffter Termin

by LadyMorgan



Series: Das Spiel der ... Zwei Engel ohne Flügel [39]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, Medical Kink, Roleplay, Slash, Urethral Play
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: „Guten Tag. Ich habe einen Termin. Ich weiß, ich bin etwas früh dran.“„Wohl eher zu spät“, antwortete Cas gewitzt, „die Frau Doktor ist schon weg.“„Wie?“, fragte Dean verdutzt.„Haben Sie Ihre Mailbox nicht abgehört. Es tut mir leid, aber sie musste zu einem Notfall.“





	Unverhoffter Termin

 

Lustlos hämmerte Cas in die Tasten des Computers.

Als er einen Blick auf die Wanduhr warf seufzte er leise, denn sie zeigte kurz vor Feierabend und er wollte nicht in seine kalte, leere Wohnung, allein und ohne Sinn.

Erneut seufzte er gelangweilt auf, als er sich sehnsüchtig im Zimmer umsah, aber keinen mehr entdeckte. Manches Mal kam einer der Patienten zu ihm und sie unterhielten sich über belanglose Dinge, aber es war eine Abwechslung in seinem sonst so faden Leben.

Er war gerne hier, obwohl … 

Eigentlich wäre er lieber hinter der geschlossenen Tür, mitten im Geschehen, sollte eigentlich das machen, was er konnte, wofür er berufen war. 

Cas war einmal Arzt und jetzt saß er hier als Ordinationshilfe. Und alles nur wegen eines blöden Fehlers. Ja, es war sein Fehler, er hatte es selber verschuldet.

Klischeehaft. Sein Lebensgefährte hatte ihn verlassen, er rutschte ab, ertränkte seinen Kummer in Alkohol, verursachte einen Unfall über den er eigentlich nicht nachdenken wollte. Dann wurde ihm die Approbation entzogen, er war in Therapie, hatte sein Leben wieder halbwegs im Griff aber war jetzt nur noch eine blöde Ordinationshilfe.

Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte erneut als die Tür zur Ordination aufging und ihm seine Chefin entgegenkam.

 

„Cas tu mir den Gefallen und rufe Mr. **** an. Er hätte in einer halben Stunde einen Termin bei mir, aber ich muss dringend weg. Sag ihm, es tut mir leid und gib ihm einen neuen Termin“, sagte Eva eilig, zog sich im Gehen Mantel und Schuhe an und verließ durch die andere Tür den Raum.

Cas suchte, tippte am Computer und wählte einige Minuten später eine Nummer.

„Hier Urologie Dr. ****. Rufen Sie mich bitte wegen eines neuen Termins zurück, Frau Doktor lässt sich entschuldigen, sie musste zu einem Notfall“, sagte er souverän in den Hörer, da niemand, klar, ranging.

Er schaltete den Computer ab und wollte gerade das Licht löschen, als Dean hereinkam.

 

„Guten Tag. Ich habe einen Termin. Ich weiß, ich bin etwas früh dran.“

„Wohl eher zu spät“, antwortete Cas gewitzt, „die Frau Doktor ist schon weg.“

„Wie?“, fragte Dean verdutzt.

„Haben Sie Ihre Mailbox nicht abgehört. Es tut mir leid, aber sie musste zu einem Notfall.“

„Verdammt“, stöhnte er und verzog das Gesicht, „ich bin auch ein Notfall!“

„Was fehlt Ihnen?“, wollte Cas wissen und setzte sich wieder an seinen Computer.

„Es ist mir etwas peinlich, aber es geht um den hier“, er deutete in seinen Schritt, „andererseits ist es mit einem Mann einfacher darüber zu reden.“

„Hmm … das sieht die nächsten Tage schlecht aus. Die Frau Doktor hat jede Menge zu tun“, murmelte er als er angestrengt schauend den Terminplan durchging, „wie wäre es nächste Woche Mittwoch?“

„So lange kann ich nicht mehr warten, ich habe seit Tagen Schmerzen beim pinkeln.“

_‚Ich lasse dich deine Schmerzen vergessen und könnte noch andere Sachen machen‘_

Vielleicht sah er ihn einen Augenblick zu lange an. Aber Dean war auch ein attraktiver Mann, mit seinen leuchtend grünen Augen und den Sommersprossen.

„Haben Sie nicht eine Idee was ich machen könnte?“, wimmerte er und riss Cas aus seinen Gedanken.

So wie es sich als Arzt gehörte, bekam Cas Mitleid und ohne nachzudenken sagte er:

„Keine Ahnung, das müsste ich mir ansehen“

Das durfte er doch gar nicht mehr. Andererseits … wer sollte es erfahren?

Und er würde wieder einmal einen Schwanz zu Gesicht bekommen. Zugegeben, er sah oft welche. Zu oft. Am Bildschirm. In Pornos.

 

Dean dachte einen Moment nach.

Das erste, was ihm in den Sinn kam, als er die Praxis betrat und Cas sah, war:  _‚Gut, dass er nicht mein Arzt ist‘_

Die unergründlichen blauen Augen war das erste, das ihm auffiel, und das allein brachte seine Gedanken zum Schwimmen.

Deshalb suchte er nach einem weiblichen Urologen. Aber andererseits würde er jetzt alles tun um seinen Schmerz zu lindern.

„Klar, ich will nur, dass es aufhört!“, erwiderte der Jüngere angespannt.

„Dann kommen Sie mal mit.“

Erfreut hüpfte Cas vom Stuhl, denn auch ihm entging nicht dass ihn der Mann gegenüber eingehend musterte und bei beiden erhöhte sich der Herzschlag schlagartig als der Schwarzhaarige ihn in das Behandlungszimmer bat und ihm einen Stuhl anbot.

 

„Also, Mr. **** …“

„Dean, bitte nennen Sie mich beim Vornamen.“

„Freut mich Dean, ich bin Cas.“

„Dean, erzählen Sie … wann hat es angefangen?“

„Vor ein paar Tagen. Zuerst dachte ich es wäre eine Blasenentzündung. Ich habe Tee getrunken, mich untenrum wärmer angezogen, aber es wurde nicht besser.“

„Ich frage einfach frei heraus, wenn ich darf. Könnte es sein, dass Sie eine Geschlechtskrankheit haben? Wann hatten Sie das letzte Mal Sex?“

Zugegeben, das waren normalerweise nicht die Einstiegsfragen, aber Cas wollte es wissen.

„Ähm … das liegt schon etwas länger zurück … ich bin Single“, fügte er schnell hinzu.

_‚Sehr schön, ich auch‘_

Routinemäßig musste er noch einige Fragen stellen, aber in Gedanken sah er ihn schon auf dem gynäkologischen Stuhl und um noch weiter in seinen Gedanken zu gehen. Er sah ihn dort ächzen und stöhnen und vor Lust seinen Namen schreien, als er ihn wild durchrammelte.

„Gut Dean. Dann machen Sie sich bitte untenrum frei und kommen wieder zu mir.“

Mit einem aufmunternden Kopfnicken deutete er zur Umkleidekabine, zog sich inzwischen Handschuhe an und wartete ungeduldig auf dem kleinen Drehhocker.

_‚So, und jetzt reißt du dich wieder zusammen und hilfst ihm bei seinem Problem … und dann kannst du ihn vögeln‘_

 

Als Dean nach ein paar Augenblicken halbnackt vor ihm stand und Cas in Augenhöhe dieses wunderschönen Penis war, musste er sich wirklich konzentrieren um das zu machen, was er machen sollte.

Und dem Grünäugigen ging es nicht anders. Er starrte an die Wand und hielt die Luft an als er warme weiche Hände auf seinen edelsten Teilen spürte, die ihn beinahe schon liebevoll abtasteten.

„Haben Sie irgendwo Schmerzen?“, fragte Cas und bewegte den fleischigen Penis nach links und rechts, schob die Vorhaut ein paar Mal vor und zurück, rollte seine Hoden vorsichtig in seinen Händen und zog leicht an ihnen.

„Nein“, japste Dean einige Oktaven zu hoch.

„Bitte legen Sie sich auf die Liege, ich taste Sie ab.“

Etwas peinlich war es Dean, dass er sich nicht mehr im Griff hatte, aber es fühlte sich einfach zu gut an, was wiederum Cas heimlich schmunzeln ließ.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick war er wieder der Arzt, der sich dem Wohlergehen des Patienten verschrieben hatte und nicht der hormongesteuerte Mann der endlich wieder einmal was Richtiges zwischen den Beinen haben wollte.

Und er wollte es Dean nicht unnötig schwer machen, der wie er bemerkte mit rotem Kopf auf der Liege lag und die Augen geschlossen hatte.

Denn in diesem Moment wollte auch Dean nichts mehr, als Cas über die Liege beugen und das zu tun, das er sich seit dem Betreten der Praxis ausgemalt hatte.

„Nicht erschrecken, ich werde jetzt an zwei Stellen Ihre Temperatur messen. Einmal in ihrem Penis und einmal in Ihrem Rektum. Entspannen Sie sich.“

_‚In meinem …?!‘_

Etwas mulmig war ihm zumute als Cas seinen halberigierten Penis in die Hand nahm, die Vorhaut zurückschob und das Thermometer ansetzte.

Gefragt hatte er sich schon immer, was es für ein Gefühl war, dort etwas hineingeschoben zu bekommen, sah es bei den anderen doch immer aus, als würde es ihnen Spaß machen, aber so ganz geheuer war ihm das doch nicht.

Er versuchte sich keinen Millimeter zu bewegen und stellte die Atmung ein. Aber dann erfasste ihn eine heiße Welle und keuchend schloss er die Augen erneut.

_‚Wie kann so etwas bloß so erregend sein?‘_

Im Prinzip hatte ihn das Thermometer kaum berührt und jetzt wünschte er sich mit aller Kraft, dass er das Gefühl tiefer spüren konnte.

Oder war es der attraktive Schwarzhaarige der ihn so aus der Fassung brachte?

 

„Sehr gut. Hüpfen Sie doch bitte auf den Stuhl. Dort ist es auch bequemer für Sie.“

Nachdem Cas das Thermometer wieder in Ausgangsposition geschüttelt hatte, verteilte er etwas Gleitgel und schob es vorsichtig in seinen Anus.

Erneut hielt Dean die Luft an, denn erneut schwappte eine Welle der Erregung über ihn. Und es machte sich in seinem Penis bemerkbar, der dadurch fast vollständig steif wurde.

_‚Fuck, ist das peinlich‘_

„Keine Temperatur, das ist gut. Als nächstes werde ich Ihre Prostata abtasten.“

_‚Das überlebe ich nicht‘_

Dean presste sich noch tiefer in den Stuhl als er einen fordernden Finger spürte, der sich unglaublich zärtlich den Weg in sein Innerstes suchte und erneute Blitze über seine Wirbelsäule schickten.

Sein Penis zuckte vor Begeisterung und Dean wusste nicht mehr wo er hinschauen sollte.

„Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken darüber, es ist eine völlig menschliche Reaktion.“

 

Nach und nach wurde es aber auch in Cas’ Hose enger als er sah, was er bei seinem Patienten auslöste.

„Die Prostata ist verdammt voll und prall. Wann haben Sie das letzte Mal ejakuliert?“

„Schon länger als eine Woche her, bevor das Brennen begann“, murmelte Dean.

„Ohne mir jetzt schon eine Diagnose anzumaßen, aber das könnte mitunter auch das Problem sein“, erwiderte Cas und lächelte ihn an worauf dieser hilflos mit den Schultern zuckte, „wollen Sie sich erleichtern?“

Mit dieser Frage war Dean in dem Moment etwas überfordert und zuckte wieder mit den Schultern, aber die Gefühle die Cas auslöste als er einen zweiten Finger dazu nahm und immer wieder über seine Prostata rieb ließen sich nicht mehr verbergen und er musste einfach stöhnen.

Schnell stülpte ihm Cas ein Kondom über um die Schweinerei in Grenzen zu halten und setzte seiner Tätigkeit fort.

„Der zweite Grund ist, dass ich für die nächste Untersuchung Ihren Penis nicht in steifen Zustand haben will, also tun Sie uns beiden den Gefallen und kommen Sie für mich.“

Die letzten Worte waren nur mehr geflüstert, aber dieses heisere Flüstern und die warmen durchdringenden, meerblauen Augen ließen in Dean sämtliche Sicherungen durchbrennen.

Cas ließ seine Finger kreisen und wäre in diesem Augenblick fast selber in seiner Hose gekommen, als er Dean dabei zusah, wie dieser völlig losgelöst seinen Orgasmus erlebte.

 _‚Zwei Finger‘,_ das war alles was Dean denken konnte … zwei Finger die ihm die Luft zum Atmen abschnürten, die ihn in eine Welt abtauchen ließen, in der er am liebsten bleiben hätte wollen.

„Das war ja eine ganze Menge“, lachte Cas verschmitzt als er Dean das Kondom abnahm und in den Mistkübel schmiss.

 

Dann säuberte er den schlaffen Penis des Dunkelblonden und holte die nächsten Instrumente.

Es dauerte einen Moment bis Dean wieder klar denken konnte.

„Ich werde ihnen jetzt ein Ultraschallgerät in die Harnröhre einführen um zu prüfen, ob auch nichts verstopft ist, aber vorher muss ich sie noch etwas denen, um Verletzungen zu vermeiden.“

_‚Ach du Scheiße. Du willst … was?‘_

Ok. Dean hatte sich das vor ein paar Minuten zwar gewünscht, aber jetzt kamen plötzlich wieder Zweifel auf. Aber Cas schenkte ihm ein beruhigendes Lächeln und er nickte nachdem er tief durchgeatmet hatte.

„Was immer nötig ist.“

Etwas ängstlich beobachtete er aber dennoch wie Cas den Dilator desinfizierte, genauso wie seine die kleine Öffnung. Dann nahm er ihn wieder in die Hand und spritzte Gleitgel.

Um es sorgsam zu verteilen massierte er den Penis sanft nach unten und dieser reagierte wieder ein wenig auf die wundervollen Berührungen.

Gebannt verfolgte er wie der Ältere den Dilator ansetzte und dieser fast ohne Druck immer ein Stück tiefer ging.

„Entspannen Sie sich, auch die Gesichtsmuskeln.“

Langsam und vorsichtig  machte er weiter, bis Dean ein Blitz durchzuckter, der alle Nervenbahnen in seinem Körper erreichte.

„Haben Sie Schmerzen?“, fragte Cas ironisch.

„Nein“, antwortete Dean gepresst, etwas überfordert mit der Situation und den Gefühlen.

Schmerzen fühlten sich definitiv anders an. Das hier war nur … geil.

Niemals hätte er mit so etwas gerechnet. Hilflos versuchte er sich irgendwo festzuklammern und war froh, dass er saß, denn diese Power an Gefühlen, die sich von der Haarspitze bis zu seinen Zehen und dann in seinen erogenen Zonen festsetzte, hätte ihn ansonsten umgerissen.  Dean biss sich fast die Zunge ab um nicht vor Lust zu schreien. Wissend lächelte ihn Cas an und bewegte den Metallstab immer tiefer und tiefer.

„Das war ja einfach, nehmen wir den nächstgrößeren.“

Dass das nicht nötig wäre, wusste Cas. Aber es machte Spaß, seinen Kollegen dabei zuzusehen wie sich dessen Atmung oftmals ruckartig veränderte und wie sich dessen Hände krampfhaft um die Stützen des Stuhles legten.

Automatisch schloss der Jüngere seine Augen, aber nur um sie im nächsten Moment aufzureißen, denn er hatte das Gefühl zu schweben. Seine Beine zitterten, aber als Cas ihn fragte, ob er ihn festbinden solle, schaffte er es mit seinem Kopf zu schütteln. Alles in seinem Kopf drehte sich und für einen Moment sah er alles durch einen Schleier der Lust.

_,Tiefer... zu langsam‘_

Das war alles, was er denken konnte, und hob minimal sein Becken, worauf ihn ein kleiner Schmerz durchzuckte.

"Bitte bewegen Sie sich nicht Dean, ich mach das", grinste Cas schelmisch und fickte ihn kurz mit dem Dilator, bevor er ihn herauszog und einen weiteren nahm.

 

Warum hatte ihm das noch nie jemand gesagt? Das fühlte sich so unglaublich geil an.

Dean dachte er müsste verbrennen, so heiß war ihm. Sein Pulsschlag hatte sich gefährlich erhöht und in seinem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken, zeitgleich war dieser aber leer.

Cas liebte es Dean zuzusehen, wie er allmählich seine Kontrolle verlor, bevor das aber geschah, zog er den Dilator wieder heraus. Dean, der die Luft angehalten hatte, stieß diese erleichtert aber auch frustriert wieder aus.

„Ich kann nichts Auffälliges feststellen. Sie sind ein gesunder Mann. Wir sind fertig.“

_‚Nein, das hat gerade erst angefangen …‘_

Mit dem Dilator entfernte Cas auch einen dicken Tropfen seiner Lust und musste bei diesem Anblick stöhnen. Seine Erektion drückte schmerzlich gegen seine Jeans und auch Deans war wild vor Erregung.

Unbewusst leckte sich Cas über die Lippen, lächelte ihn an und diese Geste brachte Dean dazu ihm am Arm zu packen und ihn fordernd anzusehen.

„Fick mich … bitte!“

Im Nullkommanichts ließ Cas die Hosen fallen und stellte sich zwischen Deans Beine, welcher seine Beine um Cas’ Hüften schlang, ihn nahe zu sich zog und als der Schwarzhaarige zu schnell als eigentlich geplant war in ihn rutschte, rangen beide Männer kurz nach Atem.

Dean akzeptierte das leichte Brennen, denn er wollte es sofort und hart.

Mit etwas zittrigen Händen knöpfte Cas Deans Hemd auf, zwickte ihn leicht in die Brustwarzen und schneller als erhofft entlud sich Dean auf seinem Bauch. Ein letztes Mal entzog sich Cas fast vollständig und folgte ihm mit einem lauten Stöhnen in den Nebel der Lust.

Erschöpft ließ er sich auf den Stuhl fallen und grinste Dean an, der etwas mühevoll von seinem Thron herunterkletterte, sich mit dem Handtuch abwischte und seine Hose wieder anzog.

Dann kramte Cas eine Visitenkarte hervor und schrieb seine Telefonnummer auf die Rückseite, gab sie mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln dem Grünäugigen und murmelte:

„Melde dich, falls es nicht besser wird … oder auch falls es besser wurde.“

„Worauf du dich verlassen kannst“, schmunzelte dieser zufrieden und schloss die Tür.

Mit einem erleichternden Seufzen machte sich Cas daran alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen.

 

Im nächsten Teil ...

Die Schauspielerei war dreien der vier kein Fremdwort. Aber in einem dieser Filme hatte auch noch niemand mitgespielt


End file.
